Prefabricated or factory constructed building modules or units are at present lifted into place on their receiving foundation usually by means of a crane having a lift frame with hooks at four lift points which engage lifting straps adjacent the four corners of the respective units. These hooks usually engage lift straps which must be passed completely around the girth of the unit which requires very long straps and considerable time in applying and removing the straps as well as increases the possibility of damage to the unit.
The present invention provides a unit or module which has a wood frame including the usual vertical studs for the vertical walls and has a roof structure attached thereto. According to this invention, lifting members are operatively attached to the roof structure to extend thereabove adjacent its four corners, so that the hooks of the lifting frame can be engaged therewith to lift the entire unit. Furthermore, according to this invention, the roof structure is connected to the studs of the vertical walls by means which insures that the lifting forces will be distributed throughout those walls and that there will be no separation of the roof structure from the vertical walls because of such lifting forces.